cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail: Fievel Goes West
An American Tail: Fievel Goes West is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Universal on 29th June 1992, It got re-released by CIC and Universal on 4th October 1993. and it got re-released by Universal on 3rd March 2003. Description Presented by Steven Spielberg, '''this delightful animated feature continues the adventures of Fievel, the brave young mouse who captured the hearts and imagination of audiences in '''An American Tail. The Mousekewitz family discovers the streets of America are not all paved with cheese, and living in a mouse tenement does not offer the life they hoped for. Young Tanya dreams of becoming a famous singer and Fievel wants to become a tough lawdog like his hero Wylie Burp. Lured out west by the crafty entrepreneur Cat R. Waul, Fievel discovers the evil gentleman's true plans to turn the settlers into mouse burgers. Enlisting the aid of his cat friend Tiger, the two team up with the legendary Wylie Burp to stop the feline gang's dastardly plot. Thrills and laughs come together in this heart-warming family film featuring the voices of James Stewart, John Cleese, Dom DeLuise, Amy Irving and an engaging original score including the unforgettable "Dreams to Dream" sung by Linda Ronstadt. Cast * Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz * James Stewart as Wylie Burp * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Cathy Cavadini as Tanya Mousekewitz * John Cleese as Cat R. Waul * Amy Irving as Miss Kitty * Jon Lovitz as T.R. Chula * Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz * Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz * Frank Welker as Hawk Credits Trailers and info Original 1992 release # The Land Before Time # An American Tail 1993 Re-release # The Universal Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Back to the Future", "Back to the Future Part II", "Back to the Future Part III", "Out of Africa", "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial", "Kindergarten Cop", "The Blue Brothers", "The Land Before Time", "Twins", "An American Tail", "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" and "Backdraft". # The Land Before Time # An American Tail Gallery An American Tail - Fievel Goes West (UK VHS 1992) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine An American Tail - Fievel Goes West (UK VHS 1992) Cassette.png|Cassette An American Tail - Fievel Goes West (UK VHS 1992) 1994 Re-release front cover.png|1994 Re-release front cover An American Tail - Fievel Goes West (UK VHS 1992) 1994 Re-release back cover.png|1994 Re-release back cover and spine 61Y1a1p9t6L.jpg 51V6GX1493L.jpg|2003 Re-release front cover american-tail-2-fievel-goes-west-an-6525l.jpg|Poster Cinema Poster - AN AMERICAN TAIL FIEVEL GOES WEST 1991 (QUAD) James Stewart.JPG|Cinema Poster Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:An American Tail Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U card from 1985 to 1997 Category:BBFC U Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:1993 VHS Releases